Fallen Angel of Kuoh Academy
by WhoLovesOppai
Summary: Akio, a Fallen Angel - Human hybrid, is sent by Shemhaza and the Grigori to spend some time with the Occult Research Club. He's in for the ride of his life when he befriends our favorite perverted Dragon! Rated T for eventual ecchi, of course. I don't own High School DxD, just my Character.


**Author's Note:**** Akio looks like Kazuma from "Kaze no Stigma" but with a hairstyle similar to Tomoya Okazaki from "Clannad".**

* * *

Life 00.

"The Fallen Angel Joins the ORC!"

_I was sent by the current leader of the Grigori to this place…_

"My name is Akio. I was sent here by Shemhaza-sama. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I hope you will take good care of me" I say as I bow in front of two girls. It's a large room in some academy. There is a large wooden desk, accompanied by a large leather chair. Also in this large room are two ornate couches and a table. There also appear to be vintage bookshelves in this room. In front of me, sitting on the desk, is a very beautiful red…no…crimson-haired woman. She is a beautiful, well-endowed woman, about my age. Standing next to her, another well-endowed woman with black hair tied in a long ponytail. She also looks to be my age. I know who the black-haired lady is. She is the daughter of Barakiel, one of the Cadres of Grigori. As for the redhead, she is none other than Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory clan of Devils, and younger sister to the current Lucifer. She is also one of the only people to be able to handle Azazel-san.

"I would like to ask you. Why would Grigori send one of its top Fallen Angels to Kuoh Academy?" Gremory-san asked.

"Simple, I'm here because your group is comprised of Devils, and an Angel. Shemhaza-sama wanted someone other than Azazel to represent the Fallen Angels"

"...so how is Otou-san doing?" Barakiel's daughter inquired in a softer, darker tone.

"He's doing fine. He'll be glad you were concerned" I replied. She just bows and walks out of the room through a large door. It's just me and Gremory-san. I turn around and look at my reflection in the glass table.

_My black, spiky hair…my dark purple eyes…my jet-black leather jacket… I truly do like a Fallen Angel…shame_

"Something wrong Akio-san?" Gremory-san asked with concern

"Nothing…well, I'll be leaving for now. See you tomorrow" I replied…

(It's night time)

I walk into the apartment, I received. It was Azazel's "home" when he was undercover here. He left a large TV and lots of gaming consoles. Azazel sure has strange tastes. It's dark. The lights are off; the only source of illumination is the moonlight peeking through maroon curtains. I immediately took off my jacket and shirt, leaving my chest exposed. I take out my ten fallen angel wings and head to a mirror. The mirror is mounted on a wall and is surrounded by an old, golden frame. A crack appears in the upper-left corner. My reflection stares back at me. The man in the mirror is topless and revealing ten jet-black, feathery wings. Black cargo pants along with black boots accompany the black hair on top of his head.

"Ahhh…I do look scary. An Angel hated by God, in the dark with his wings out… haha." I said to myself.

I picked up a necklace on the countertop. It's a radiant blue feather, with a sapphire jewel at the bottom. This sure brings back wishes. Of that time…oh well, that was long ago.

"Yuzuru…I…miss…you…"

I, Issei, am currently in the ORC Room. Classes ended half an hour ago. I am sitting on a couch, next to Kiba who is silently drinking Green Tea, and next to him is Xenovia. Sitting across from me are the Church Trio and Ravel and Koneko-chan are sharing my lap. Akeno, Asia, and Irina are standing behind us with Akeno's tea cart. Rias is sitting in her chair behind her large desk. The person in front of the desk, facing us, is a male who looks about a year older than me. He has black hair, dark purple eyes, and is wearing a black leather jacket, a white shirt inside, and black cargo pants ending over black boots. He looks like those Yakuza guys I see on TV. The only difference, however, are the ten jet-black, Fallen Angel wings that are coming out of his back. Wait, the more wings an Angel or Fallen Angel has means the more power they possess…

How powerful is this guy!?

"…again, I'm Akio and I have been sent here by the current Grigori Governor, Shemhaza, to act as a liaison to the ORC from the Grigori"

"But isn't Azazel-sensei filling that role?" I asked

"Haha…ahh Shemhaza also asked me to watch over Azazel. He said he is in a teacher meeting right now, but who knows" he replied with a smile. He then continued,

"I noticed that the Sekiyruutei is examining my wings"

He looks at me, then continues

"Should Vali-san have chosen not to fight Kokabiel during that time, I would have been sent. After his eternal freezing, I took his place, sort of. I can be considered a Cadre, but still serve under Shemhaza-sama. Nevertheless, I have powers and abilities equal to a Fallen Angel cadre.

This guy is insanely powerful! To be just as powerful as Barakiel-san, Shemhaza, or even Sensei!

"But in short, I wish to join the Occult Research Club, at least for a while. So please take care of me."

He answers with a sincere and laid-back smile.

* * *

**If you took the time to read this chapter, I thank you. Anyway I plan to continue this story for a while. So please Follow & Fav.**

**So this story will be about Akio, a Fallen Angel - Human hybrid, who joins the ORC on what is seemingly a purely business mission, but instead finds something he never thought he would ever find.**

**P.S: I appreciate Constructive Criticism**

**Next time:**

**Life 01: Black Wings and Red Dragon**

**"Akio-san, would you like to join the battle?"**

**"Sure, why not?"**


End file.
